The Seven Days of a Multiverser
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: When I'm not kicking bad guy ass all across the multiverse or helping my other Multiverser buddies do it, I live a "simple" life. The best I can since I live with over fifty chicks and most of them or a big majority of them have super powers? Hopefully with me around things will be a bit calm. Right?


**HAREM MEMBERS:**

 **(Original Characters)**

 **Jasmine (Avatar: The Multiverser story)**

 **Akemi (Avatar: The Multiverser story)**

 **Vanessa (Artificial Intelligence fragment)**

 **Amy (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Adéle (Multiverser Creed)**

 **Android #21/Veronica (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **Hizikia (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **Amanda (Generator Rex)**

 **Maria Cobham (Multiverse Black Flag)**

 **Ase (How to Train your Dragon with a Multiverser)**

 **Brittney McMahon/Power-X (Teen Titans Multiverse Adventure)**

 **Morgan Moore (Justice League Multiversers)**

 **Avatar: The last Airbender: Ty Lee, Kyoshi Warriors (Expect Suki)**

 **The Ultimate Spider-Man: Ava Alaya/White Tiger, Gwen Stacey, Mary Jane**

 **Danny Phantom: Paulina, Jazz Fenton, Valerie, Madeline Fenton (possibly)**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Android 18**

 **Justice League: Supergirl, Wondergirl, Batgirl, Stargirl, Fire**

 **Mortal Kombat: Kitana**

 **DC Universe: Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City), Bette Kane, Asami "Sam" Koizumi, Phantom Girl, Terra (New 52), Holly Granger**

 **Marvel Universe: Rouge (X-Men),**

 **SSX: Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, Alexis Moreau**

 **Assassins Creed IV: Rhona Dinsmore**

 **Sword Art Online: Lisbeth/Shinozaki Rika, Sakuya, Alicia Rue**

 **Noragami: Bishamon/Vaisravana**

 **Heaven's Lost Property: Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea, Sohara Mitsuki**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Akame, Leone, Mein, Sheele, Chelsea, Esdeath**

 **Tokyo Ghoul:** **Rize Kamishiro, Touka Kirishima**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Riza Hawkeye**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Jericho, Elaine**

 **Naruto: Kurotsuchi, Kin Tsuchi, Tenten**

 **My Hero Academia: Momo Yaoyorozu, Nemuri Kayama, Tooru Hagakure**

 **Keep all these people in mind, they are apart of the story! Hello and welcome to The Seven Days of a Multiverser! First off I wanna thank you all for clicking on this story as it caught your attention.**

 **Secondly, this list you see and read is the harem list of all the people who live with the main protagonist! It gets kinda crazy, not space wise. Trust me, there is plenty of space where they live.**

 **Thirdly, you are about to read a story where the main protagonist is an over power Gary Stu! You have been warned!**

 **Finally, I hope you guys do plan on enjoying the story as it will be only seven chapters long, as the title probably already gave it away. Seven chapters, seven days. So all that happens takes place in a week. Also, if you don't like long stories, I deeply apologize but seven chapters isn't that long for only like one through three thousand words so the chapters will be pretty lengthy.**

 **WARNING!: The story is rated M for a reason, some chapters may contain lemons and other things rated M. You have been warned. Also, any products, movies, video games, characters, and other stuff like that is not or will ever be owned by me. All rights go to their rightful owners. Please support the offical release.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys do enjoy.**

* * *

 _The Seven Days of a Multiverser_

* * *

Hey there! My name is LaTrell Verser, and I am a Multiverser! Some of you might know the title of a Multiverser, but for those who don't, here's the definition:

Multiversers: What people call self-inserts, taken to an all new level. A Multiverser is a person from our own reality that ends up in another. With practice, they become forces to be reckoned with. Omniscient, Omnipresent, and Omnipotent, they exist throughout multiple realities with the power to do whatever they wish, only limited by their imagination. While they do posses the ability to die, it is only possible when they so choose. So they remain immortal. The only thing capable of "killing" a Multiverser, is another Multiverser of equal or exceeding power.

Don't we sound amazing? Yeah, enough bragging though! I am here to tell you the story of a "normal" week. Before you go and ditch me think about it... over fifty super power/skilled hot girls living in my spaceship and one Multiverser! Come on, this can't be your average living condition!

Well enough talking and let's jump into it!

* * *

 _Monday_

* * *

As my spaceship _Star Destroyer_ (A replica of the one from Star Wars but twice it size) drifted through space among millions and billions of stars and galaxies, inside said ship was a peaceful family, well mostly girls then boys living but non the less a happy family, they all got along quite well as they all fell for the same amazing person.

As I stirred awake as the smell of breakfast, it felt as the smell itself body slammed against my nose as a fat kid doing a belly flop into a pool. My eyes slowly adjusted to the lights that were already turned on. Soon enough my eyes open wide enough to see a breakfast tray lie on top of me. Slowly sitting up, I saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. A simply breakfast but none the less, it was food. I happily chowed down the the delicious breakfast taking my time as I had no intended plans.

Huh, for once I was actually getting to take a break! No fighting bad guys, no hanging out with the other Multiverser, I can actually spend a day just hanging out with my loved one!

After finishing my delicious breakfast, I placed the dishes in the sink and with a snap of my fingers, I was showered, breath minty fresh, teeth shinning white, and hair brushed. I was also dressed in my civilian attire which was a black Marilyn Monroe queen of spades shirt with white cargo shorts and a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor to go along with them.

A satisfied smile spreads across my face as I come to terms of how awesome my life is. A sound breaks me from my train of thought as I hear the familiar sound of claws scratch against a metal door.

Yet again, I can't help but let a smile cross my face as I opened the door and out pops my pet and closes friend _Black Death_ my dragon pounces on top of me licking my face to death.

"Hahaha, quit it! I know you missed me!" I laugh as I sit up and furiously pet his head and his tail starts to wag as fast as I scratched and he gets a silly dragon grin on his adorable face.

"Aww, whose a killer? Whose a killer?" I ask and he responses with shooting white fire at the wall where he always does leaving another scorch mark on it.

"That's a good boy! Come on, we've got to wake the others up! It'll be a boring day without them!" I say and walk out the door of my apartment that was pretty big, it was about the size of a penthouse. What I have plenty of space okay, I like my apartment to be big enough. The other 'bedrooms' where the size of a three bedroom apartment also so I don't usually call them bedrooms, just apartments.

As I walk down the hallways of my spaceship with Black Death at my side, we see Paulina from the _Danny Phantom_ universe walking back towards her room as her hot Latina body was soaking wet and covered with two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body. It was enough to make a middle school boy get a nose bleed.

"Oh. Hola baby!" She yells and gives me a tight hug with her soft breast pressing against me, I let out a nervous chuckle and hug her back.

"Hello Paulina, you're up early." I say letting her go and she gives me a kiss on the cheek causing me to grin.

"Well, I couldn't get much sleep thanks to you." She purrs giving me a lustful look. Yes, as some of you may know I do have sexual intercourse with my girlfriends but that's average. I however was too tired so I made a clone of myself to please who ever needs pleasing. The experience is still recorded in my mind though so I know what happens.

"Hehe, sorry. I get carried away some times." I laugh and rub the back of my head as she bites her lips and clutches her towel.

"Mmm, don't be sorry pa-pi! I wouldn't have it any other way. See you around." She says with a wink and walks away swaying her hips.

"Yep, I am one lucky person huh death." I say and Death let's a bark like noise. We continue walking through the halls as I see the lounge/living room #3 door is open and the TV is on playing some soap opera loud enough that you can hear what they're saying if you are close enough.

Curious to see who is also up this early, I walk in to see Nymph from _Heavens Lost Property_ universe. She was too desecrated watching the show and eating chips to notice me come in. I held out a hand to black death telling him to stay put as I sunk up on her. As I got close enough I clap my hand over mouth and wrap my other arm around her. She instantly panicked and started squirming trying to get lose from my death grip on her body and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Calm down its just me Nymph." I reassured and slowly let her go as she paused the show and I took a seat next to her.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" She says embarrassed and slightly blushing as I give her a warm smile, she replies with slapping me.

"Ow!" I say rubbing the red spot on my cheek.

"That's what you get meanie!" She says and sticks out her tongue. I chuckle and get closer to her face which cause her face to get redder.

"Do you really think I'm a meanie?" I say in a seductive voice and Nymph eyes widen and her lips tighten. Her fists balls up and she takes a deep breath through her nose.

"Y-Yes! You keep scaring me every chance you get! Especially when I'm watching my shows!" Nymph replies getting her color back and I lean back into the couch.

"I don't see what you like about these shows. They're just filled with drama." I say with a shrug and rest my head into my palm and Nymph scoots closer to me.

"Well, I for one like the drama. Just like how Hernandez is cheating on his wife Sahara but all along she's been sleeping with Hernandez best friend Jose who's actually been in fooling around with Juanita, but Juanita truly loves Hernandez. The twist is though, nobody knows Hernandez is homosexual he found out two years after his marriage, So I guess really he is Bisexual." Nymph explains. She turns her head back only to see me with a blank stare as smoke comes out of my ears as my brain has been fired.

 **Morgan Freeman:** *Cough Cough* Oh dear god, stop explaining Nymph we're getting smoked out in here!

 **Danny Fenton:** Hasn't been this much smoke since Afro and Michael started hot boxing with that weed they found in the back of the pantry.

 **Morgan Freeman:** Or that time we went camping and Tatsumi thought he was alone so he built a massive fire then it broke out into a small forest fire.

 **Tatsumi:** Can't you guys let that go! Besides, there was way more smoke when Afro and Michael smoked.

 **Afro Samurai:** You guys enjoyed it.

 **Michael Caine:** You know it! Best weed to be ever smoked! We were high for at least a solid week.

 _"Sorry guys, I don't get drama that much.. how's Red-box doing?"_ I ask the people who live inside of my head and I hear most of them shake with fear expect Afro of course. Morgan Freeman walks over to the security cameras and focus them onto the center of the maze where Red-box was sitting patiently watching horror movies.

 **Morgan Freeman:** He is still behind his fortified space diamond cell. Laughing at the bloodshed and horror movies he has in his collection...

 **Danny Fenton:** Why does he have to be locked up far away from us in the middle of the maze? That's probably the reason why he's such a psycho in the first place.

 _"I told you guys before, Red-box is a being of me that lives off violence and bloodshed. He's the devil on my right shoulder if you will refer to it. Besides, you guys voted on him being in the maze. "Oh I vote we make him the maze boss for the intruders! That'll convince them to never come back!" Was Michael Caine exact words, words you all agreed and signed too! Besides, Red-box is no average psycho... he has a symbiote that gives him powers to be such a ruthless killer."_

 **Morgan Freeman:** Yes, indeed we did and it's also for our safety as Afro and Tatsumi are the only two not afraid of him

 **Tatsumi:** I'm afraid him no doubt, but I know how to fight with a sword, I should be alright...

 **Michael Caine:** Key word, should.

 **Afro Samurai:** In my past life as the number two, I battled countless number of crazy people and gods to become the number one. He's no different.

 **Danny Fenton:** Wow, all to avenged your father? Sounds like a lot of blood on your blade.

 **Afro Samurai:** Would you like for yours to be next?

 **Danny Fenton:** You know the rules! No fighting among each other, come on let's go smoke another blunt and watch some Adam Sandler movies.

 _"Yeah, you guys do that, I've got to get back to reality. Chou!"_ I snap back into reality as Nymph gets a worried face.

"Boy, for an airhead.. you sure do doze off a lot, but I thinks that normal." She giggles and a vain pops out of my head in frustration.

"Geez, you're a pain. And for your information," I say tapping my head several times, "I have six people living in here! I was talking to them." She stares at my wide eyed before slapping her hand on my forehead.

"Hacking start." She says and she starts going through my mind before getting shut out by the security system. She jumps back in pain shaking her hand giving me a confused look.

"My mind is a fortified computer system. So say someone like you tries to hack into my mind, instantly locked out. You have to enter my mind to actually get anything out of it, but I wouldn't recommenced it." I shrug and get a hand full of chips and start snacking on them.

"And why is that?" She ask slightly glaring at me for eating her chips.

"I know you seen the movie _Maze Runner_ right?" She nods her head as I continue. "Well sorta speaking, my mind is like that, once you step into the maze, no way out unless I let you out. There are countless numbers of dragons, giant spiders, mythological creatures, guardians, warrior skeletons, and traps that are mentally trained to kill anybody who isn't with me. Shoot, if they don't kill you, starvation will. Every night the maze changes just as well so ether you keep moving or be lost for another day. But there's one person in the center that is feared by all. Red-box the maze boss. If you meet him, you are certain to lose." I go on clutching my fist at how I realized how dangerous my own mind is. I look over to see Nymph was probably thinking the same thing.. I let out a sigh and pulled her close wrapping my arms around her.

"But hey, I'm still the same person! Just don't try to figure out what I'm getting you for your birthday." I start laughing at my own joke and she gets a smile on her face instantly cheering up. She leans up and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before crawling out of my arms and starting up her show again. I stand up snapping my fingers as two more of her favorite chips pop up next to the empty one, giving her a kiss on her forehead, I make my way out of the lounge as she hits the play button.

" _Hernande, I don't love you anymore. I've been sleeping with your best friend Jose."_ As she finished Hernandez slaps her making her stumble backwards and she recovers only to tackle him into a kiss which proceeds to them getting naked on the floor.

"I still don't get it..." I mumble walking out the lounge/living room #3 and black death follows closely by. I walk down the corridors seeing more people awake from the sleep as the clock strikes 8:30, I walk into the garden area where it was the size of 50 acres of nothing but fresh fruits and vegetables all under a artifical sun.

As I expected, I see another one of my many girlfriends, Ikaros another from the universe of _Heaven's Lost Property._ She soon notices my presence and flys over to me with a watermelon tucked safely in her arms. Ikaros has a soft spot for anything round and smooth for reason beyond even me.

"Hello master. How are you?" She says in a non emotion tone. Ikaros is a Angeloid she is design for battle strategy and combat so she has a poor grasp for human emotions. As a pet-class though, she serves her master and wouldn't resort to violence unless necessary. She's not like the other two but she's special in her own way.

"I'm fine Ikaros, you don't have to keep calling me master. Call me LaTrell." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and she blushes and looks back down at her watermelon petting it.

"So how goes the farming?" I ask, if Ikaros wasn't by my side, she was here keeping an eye on her watermelons and away from prying hands.

"The farming is going good. My watermelons are coming in nicely." She responds and I pat her head. "That's good, what about the other fruits and vegetables?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"What others?" At that moment, my head spun to see a whole 50 acres of land dedicated all to watermelon, not apples, not tomatoes, not any other fruits or veggies, just watermelons.

"WHAT THE HELL IKAROS! I told you to plant the seeds I gave you!" I say rubbing my head in frustration. I turned around to see the other seed packets have been opened and thrown away.

"I did, but I over watered them." Ikaros says looking down shamefully at her watermelon. "I have made master upset." She says and I take a deep breath and snap my fingers and the watermelons turned into all sorts of fruits and vegetables expect the ones that are suppose to be watermelons.

"Ikaros, I'm gonna leave some clones here to help you okay?" She nods her head and with another snap, about thirty or forty clones of me in farmer outfits appeared and started to get to work on the other section of our home made farm. I give Ikaros a kiss on the cheek and told her she can go back to her watermelons. Me and Black Death continue to wake the other guest aboard and have small talk as the clock stricken 10 o'clock.

"Well, I think everybody is awake now." I say making my way towards the kitchen, Checking to see if over fifty people are up gives you quite the apatite. As I walk down the hall, my nose is hit with all sorts of smell. Great looks like Akame, Astrea, and Amanda...hehe triple A. Anyways, Akame, Astrea, and Amanda are the hungriest people on the ship. They eat until their belly are about to pop and it looks like they're giving Chef a hard time.

As I enter the dining room, I see Akame chowing down on large drumsticks of meat, Astrea was eating rice bowl after rice bowl as she couldn't get enough of it, and Amanda was quietly enjoying her thick bacon cheeseburgers, with all the crust left over it looks like she ate about twenty of them!

"Damn! How much food did you guys just go through..." I say scratching the back of my head as I got all of their attention. They continue to eat as though I hadn't said anything.

"Oh boy..." I mumble and walk through the double doors to see Chef silently crying on the floor.

"Chef! Are you alright?" I ask as I sat down next to him, he clutched his chef's hat tightly against his chest as his silent sobs echoed in the room.

"Everyday. They eat like it's an all you can eat buffet! I can't keep up with it any longer!" He yells and starts to sob uncontrollably and I freak out a little and start patting him on the back.

"Umm there, there. Look Chef, nobody is a better of a cook then you, and you know this.. um you've been with me since I first got the ship." I try to comfort but was not at all prepared for this situation. He starts crying louder which made me jump back a little.

"Okay, okay. I was intentionally trying to avoid the extra space... what if I made more room for another... I don't know, seven Chefs. Would that help?" I say and Chef wipes his tears away.

"You really do that for me? OH thank you boss, you are too kind to a man like me! I don't deserve to cook for such a person like you!" He says as he tackles me giving me a death hug and rubbing his face against my stomach.

"HEY! Cut it out already! It's not a big deal, promise!" I managed to slip out from his grasp and take a deep breath. With the snap of my fingers, the kitchen starts to spread out as more stoves, ovens, fridges, and counters appear out of thin air and seven more Chefs appear out of thin air also.

"There, now the kitchen is bigger to make more space for you and your "brothers" as they are exactly like you. Also, the pantries and fridges are restocked! Just buzz and let me know when they need restocking!" I yell and walk back outside to see Akame, Astrea and Amanda all standing outside of the door waiting for me.

"Umm did you guys hear all of that?" I say placing a finger to my chin and they all nod a yes.

"Oh, um well I guess I be going then.." I say trying to sneak away but all three girls have my exits blocked. I let out a sigh and turn to face Akame.

"Okay, let's start with you. What do you want Akame?" I ask and she pulls out Masurame in its case.

"I want to train." She says with a blank face and I nod writing this down and turning to face Astrea and she has a slight blush on her face and looks down at her feet playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"U-umm, I like to do that.. thing we did when I first came aboard." She stutters out and her face get's even redder. I get a slight blush but pat her head and write it down also, finally turning to face Amanda, she turns her hands into mechanical fist just like _Generator Rex_.

"I wanna go out on a date. You promised me we will. You know what will happen if you brake this promise don't you?" She intimidates and I let out a loud gulp sound and write it down.

"Okay then, if that's all then I better get going! See you guys later!" I yell and give them all kisses and grab one of Akame drumsticks and dash out of the dining area.

After having finished the drumstick, I made my way to the drivers seat of the ship which is ten stories above the living compartments. Feeling lazy I decided just to open a portal and as I walk through, the place lit up with colorful buttons being switched on.

"Ah, good morning LaTrell, I presume everything is going well with the guest?" Jarvis said ask he was the driver and the ship itself.

"Yes Jarvis, a little trouble here and there but nothing I couldn't handle." I say with a cheeky grin and pulled up a holographic map of the area we floated in space.

"Sector 281 huh, that's pretty far from any universe kept in the guidebook." I say rubbing my chin and before I could tell Jarvis to make details of this area I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Ello!" I hear a familiar computerized voice say. I look down to see a small Asian girl who's body shined a bright blue due to being an A.I.

"Hehe, hey Vanessa." I give her a kiss on her head and return the hug as she hugged me tighter. We soon break from the hug and she smiles up at me.

"Soo, where are we now handsome captain?" Vanessa ask as she walks passed me to get a look at the holomap. "Well, we're actually farther out then I planned to be. Sector 281 to be precise, I have no idea where to go now. I didn't make any plans but I should as everybody is probably wants to do something." I say scratching my head for any ideas.

"Why don't we gather everybody in the auditorium and we all can decide!" Vanessa said. Even if I wanted to object, she acted quickly grabbing the intercom mic pressing the button causing slight feedback quickly getting everyone's attention.

"Attention! Can everybody please report to the auditorium so we can vote on a place to go today! Thank you!" With that, she hangs up and turns back to me with a smile.

"See you in the auditorium!" She says happily skipping off. I let out a sigh and sat down in my comfy captains chair.

"Sir, will you give your speech via webcam?" Jarvis says as robots start setting up the necessary things.

"I guess, really don't feel like leaving my comfy chair." I say closing my eyes and a few seconds later, everything is ready to go. I sat up and cleared my throat ready to give a speech. As the video feed of me goes up the auditorium chatter dies down as everyone is seated.

"Umm, hey ladies! Well it has come to my attention that we need something to do! That's why I have setup a list of things to for us to do!" As I spoke, a small hole opened up next to the chairs each person was sitting in and where a touch screen with a list of things to do.

"You guys have one minute to vote! Chou!" And with that, I ended the video feed and spun my chair to look at the pool. The option where as followed: Beach, movies, mountain climbing, picnic, pool, and so on.

As I watched the polls go up and down with results, beach came out the winner, I was filled with joy as my inner pervert came out as I just imagined all the babes in their sexy swim suits! I thought about it so much I got a little nose bleed but was too deep in thought to notice it.

"Clean your nose. You're bleeding." I snap out of my thoughts and turn to see the lovely Bishamon holding out a napkin for me. She came from the _Noragami_ universe and her being a war god, hehe she was a tough challenge but in the end I slayed the dragon and won her heart! I grabbed the napkin from her and pulled her close as I wiped the blood away.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in the auditorium." She spreads her legs and sits in my lap facing me. "I was soaking in the bath." She says and I notice faint drops of water fall off her amazing body.

"O-oh, right." I say with a blush and hold her hips. She gets a cocky smirk and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I don't know how you managed to win a god over." She says and I start having flash backs.

 **[Flash Back]**

"If you can beat in a fight, I'll admit that you have a chance of me falling in love with you." Bishamon said having a pistol in one hand and her whip in the other. I carried _Double Death_ and _Mustang_ ready for combat with another god.

"Well be prepared to ride this dick all night long!" I yell back at her to my surprised sorta. She blushes with an angry look on her face and charges straight at me. Yes the battle was intense and I actually thought she was gonna kill me but in the end I came out victor.

 **[End of Flash Back]**

"Yep, I can hardly believe it ether.. You rode my dick for a week straight! I barley could stand up to get a bottle of water! Even when I did I couldn't drink it! Didn't I have to have medical attention for that?" I say smirking like an idiot remembering that insane but amazing week.

"Yes, yes you did. But what can I say, I get really turned on when somebody can show me a good time." She says with a chuckle and hops off my lap. "Well, I better get ready for the beach." She left swaying her hips as most of the girls here do. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in until she left.

"Man, this is gonna be great day! Makes me think todays a Friday!" I said with a goofy smile.

Walking back towards my room I hear a bunch of crashing sounds coming from the lounge/living room #1. I let out a sigh and pop my head in to see a lamp coming straight at me knocking me on my ass.

"OW!" I yell and furiously rub my face and get back up to look in the room again to see Amy on the ceiling sticking her tongue out and laughing.

"Ugh, I crush you little insect!" I look over to see Android 21 or Veronica as she like to be called yelling at Amy as she holds a bat smashing the places Amy has been leaving nothing but destruction of what use to be a lovely lounge.

"HEY! What's going on here!" I yell snatching the bat out Veronica hands and I feel Amy land behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey LaTrell, I don't know what happened but Veronica here started yelling at me and started smashing the place up." Amy says trying to sweet talk her way out of this.

Amy is the Spider-women of the Spider-man universe I went to. As she takes her hero responsibilities seriously, she kind of a trouble maker.. before she became Spider-women she's been arrested several times of theft and conning people of their stuff. Heh, she became so good at it, she could probably con a god.

Anyways..Veronica and Amy have a sort of rival between the two as many of the others do also, but it's not even on the same level as these two! Sure they can be friendly at times and work together fighting baddies, but one wrong move and it's an all out war between them...

"Okay Amy.." I pat her head and turn to face Veronica.

"Okay, Veronica. What really happened?" I raise an eyebrow and Amy gets a surprised look on her face as Veronica gets a victorious grin on her face.

"She ate my piece of cake when I wasn't looking and said I was fat! She needs to be taught a lesson be me smashing her!" Veronica says as she tries to reach for the bat but I lift it above her head.

As you may already know, Veronica has a bit of an anger issue... She can look like an average woman but trust me she's not. Being an Android from the _Dragon Ball Z_ universe and what not. I don't even know why she using a bat when she could've shot Ki blast at Amy.

"So, you destroyed the living room just because of an eaten cake and being called fat..." I close my eyes in frustration and a vain thumbs on my forehead. Calming down a bit, I put a bubble around both Veronica and Amy.

"Hey what are you doing! You can easily fix this mess!" Veronica yells as Amy tries to punch her way out the bubble but find it useless.

"Not the point! I'm tired of having to clean up both of your messes! You two need to settle this beef you two have or get it under control! You two have super strength and there is a training room where two can take out that anger!" I yell nearly steaming. I take a deep breath and snap my fingers instantly fixing the living room back to its original glory.

"For now, you two are on punishment." I say placing them in front of me side by side.

"Wait, what do you mean by punishment?" Amy ask wide eyed and slightly blushing at the idea and I stick my arm inside the bubble flicking her forehead making her yelp in pain and rub her temple.

"Not that kind of punishment." I say and grab both of their arms and put a pair of unbreakable hand cuffs on them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Veronica ask as I pop both the bubbles and she starts tugging on the handcuff.

"It's useless, that handcuff is made from multiverse energy so only a Multiversers can break them." I say and spin the key on my finger tips before opening a portal and putting in storage with my weapons.

"Hey that's unfair! I'll be stuck with her even more then I want to!" Amy pouts and Veronica pouts swiping her raven colored hair out the way.

"How long do we have to be like this?" She ask and I stop to ponder on the thought.

"Until you two stop acting like idiots, seriously, all this over a slice of cake. You two will be spending time together so I suggest you start figuring out who's place you two will be staying in." I say and start to walk out until Amy starts to whine again.

"Wait how are we suppose to use the bathroom or shower?!" She ask and I turn around getting an evil smirk.

"Well I'm sure you two will figure something out right? In my opinion, you should just shower together. It'll make you two closer" I say and give them both a frim slap on the ass making them stand stiff. I get a good laugh out as they start blushing at the idea of them showering together.

"Chou!" I yell and start to walk to my own room smirking as I hear Veronica already yelling for me to break the cuffs and Amy struggling to get the cuffs off.

As I got finished packing for the trip to the beach. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in! I'm decent!" I yelled as I put the last bit of stuff into my back pack. I turn around to see Morgan standing there. Morgan didn't look she had any super power but really she did, she was the smartest person in the _Justice League_ universe! She out-thought Batman! Batman people! Morgan also couldn't compare to most of the girls body features. She had a body just like Nymph, small but cute. Her long white hair and red eyes brought out that beauty.

"Oh, Hey Megan. What's up?" I said and try to pat her head and before I could she swats it away.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like being petted like a dog?" She says and crosses her arms with a glare. Yeah, she might look innocent enough but trust me. Get to know her enough and well you have Morgan, a total smart badass.

"Hehe, sorry," I say rubbing the back of my head nervously as she rolls her eyes. I look down to see Morgan was actually dressed in a two piece bathing suit. Seeing me stare she slightly blushes before lightly slapping my cheek.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." She says holding my cheek, I stare back which gets a smile on my face. Morgan is also a softy, she's cuter like this and this is why I fell for her.

"So, you're actually coming with everybody else to the beach?" I said with a raised eyebrow and she shrugs her shoulders and gives me a hug. I hug her back lightly rubbing her back and she cuddles into me.

Some of you may be wondering, how am I gonna take over fifty people to a beach, well I am and I'm not. The beach we are going to is in the spaceship, more of an bioenviroment room if you will. I just type in what I want, like said isolated Hawaii beach and just like that, the room creates the environment, simple as that.

Morgan finally let's go of me as a slight blush crosses her face. She smacks both her cheeks to get a hold of herself as a slight grin spreads across my face.

"Hey, go into the bioenviroment with everybody else, I'll be there in five minutes, okay?" I tell her and she nods her head before walking out the room. I swear these girl bring a smile to my face with just the simplest of action.

Making my way down to the bioenviroment where everybody else is waiting, I hear rapid footsteps dashing down the hall. Before I could look to my right, I am tackled to the ground hard and I felt a weird sensation like someone just went into my body. Wait, I remember this sensation, it's one of my clones being apart of me again! But what could have made one of my clones run off like that...

"There you are!" I hear and before I could even look up, a giant pair of boobs smash into my face making me suffocate.

"Oh darling, why must you run away from your true love!" She says and I pull my face back taking a deep breath to see a mark that made it look like a t-bone steak with eyes below it. I look up to see shiny blue hair which confirms my suspension of who it was, Esdeath.

Hey don't judge alright, she may be a ruthless killer but I changed her heart for the better! I am a Multiverser, I can do the impossible! My thoughts are cut off again by my face getting smoother back into her boobs but this time I welcome it.

"Hey Esdeath." I barley manage to get out as she held the death grip on my head. "Umm, can you let go so I can breath!" She let's out a sigh but let's me go. I pull my face back taking as many deep breaths as I can then soon have a collar put on my neck. I tug on it looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinky, but you do know I could break this right?" I say and she get's a smile on her face tugging on the chain making me walk behind her.

"I know, but for the next hour, you are all mine! Your duplicate ran away from me which made me sad. I can't let the real thing escape from me!" She blushes and holds my hand. As many of you know, Esdeath was a ruthless killer working for the Imperial capital, but once said capital was brought down, I offer her a place to stay here with all the others and she happily agreed being in love with me.

She had everything she could want, servants, countless victories, awesome ice powers, and yet all she really wanted was love, pfft pretty cliche right? As we wonder to her apartment I made another clone of myself.

"Hey, go let the girls into the bioenviorment and set it to Hawaii beach! Make other duplicates of yourself if the girls start fighting over us!" I say and the clone salutes me before taking off.

Esdeath puts in her pass code to her apartment and the door slides open to reveal a nicely clean apartment. We walk passed the living room and kitchen and straight to the bedroom. Just like her apartment, her bedroom was also neatly cleaned to the touch despite what things her and my duplicate did...

"Don't you like it?" She ask as I look around to notice almost everything was a light blue color. Light blue carpets, light blue blankets, sky blue painted walls. Wow, she really likes light blue..

I feel my collar tugged on and I look to see Esdeath slightly blushing and pulling me into the bathroom.

"Hey, why are we going into the bathroom?" I ask stepping in as she closes the door and locks it. I turn around to see she was already stripping naked.

"Well we're going to take a shower together." She says with a slight smile and removes her bra letting her breast drop and slightly bounce.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." I say nonchalantly and when I finally realized what she had said and the beauties that are before my eyes, my nose gets a major nose bleed making me fall on my back.

"Oh my, are you alright? Here let me help." Esdeath says as she grabs a towel and sits on my waist wiping my nose for me. I was too busy counting my blessings to notice a pair of lips on mine. Instinctively I started kissing back, holding Esdeath waist and pulling her closer.

She breaks the kiss and has a blush on her face. I let out a little groan of how the kiss was starting to get good, she chuckles and sits up giving me a great view of her boobs.

"Hmm, and here I thought you would put up a fight." She says and rest her hands on my stomach lifting my shirt off.

"Well what can I say, It wasn't just your body I fell for." I say with a smirk and she start to giggle. Wait, am I really about to take a shower with Esdeath when I have to attend a beach party? I look up to see Esdeath was now fully undressed and starting the shower up. I couldn't help but stare at her magnificent body and a little blood trails out of my nose.

Well I guess that answers my question! I take off the remaining of my clothes and hop into the shower with her. I move my neck around to just now realized that the collar was gone.

"I figured you'll be a good boy for me." She says with a wink and I let a smirk cross my face as I press my body against her back and a blush spreads across her face.

"Somebody's excited." Esdeath mention my boner that stands proudly in between her legs effectually rubbing against her core. She bites her lips and I crash my lips with hers. She let's out a slight moan and kisses me back as I started to fondle her soft breast. I get a good feel for them as I massage them in cricles and I start to tug and pinch her nipples. She let's out a loud moan into my mouth and she starts to move her hips back and forth closing her legs as her thighs rub against my cock, it was my turn to moan at how every part of her body was soft against mine.

This continue for another good five minutes as Esdeath and I exchange moans only slightly pleasuring each other, I was starting to get impaitent as she was and she made the first move.

Esdeath broke the kiss lightly panting out of breath as was I and she kisses my neck and pushes me against the wall. She pulls back a smirks as she rubs the top part of my cock with her thumb.

"Mmm, it would seem your duplicates can't compare to the original." She moans and before I knew it, she was on her knees and smirks up at me one more time before she lifts up my cock slightly and licks the base to the tip in one swift motion and licks the head in circles before giving it a wet kiss making me close my eyes in absolute pleasure and letting out a moan.

"So practice does make perfect." She smirks and shoves my cock in her mouth getting me to slightly gasp at the sensation. She looks up at me and starts bobbing her head up and down on my cock as she swirls her tongue around it.

She started to go deeper down onto my cock slightly gagging but getting the job done and actually getting all twelve inches in her mouth. I held her head there for a couple more seconds before pulling all the way out letting her catch her breath. Her face is fully red and she is panting begging for air.

I shove my cock back into her mouth surprising her slightly and held onto her hair as I started to throat fuck her getting close to my limit.

"Nngh.. that's it! A couple more seconds!" I say as my grip on her hair got tighter and she held onto my legs squeezing them as her ass stuck out. The sight was too much to handle. With a loud moan, a wave of semen shot out into her mouth and her eyes go wide, I pulled out to spray the rest all over face getting some in her hair, on her cheek, and on her breast.

She sits on her legs panting as her tongue hanged out with my cum covering it. She puts her tongue back into her mouth and takes a big gulp swallowing my cum.

"Mmm, original also taste better." She says getting her breathing back under control and let's a grin spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile and control my breathing.

"Thanks, I needed that release.." I say and she lays on her back and spreads her legs opening her pussy for a view.

"It isn't over yet love." She says and instantly I'm rock hard again, I kneel in front of her grabbing my cock by it's base and start rubbing it agaisnt her core. She let's out a loud moan telling me to stop teasing her, with a smirk I shove my cock deep inside her making her arch her back and moans. I grab her legs pulling them close to my chest and start to thrust inside her slow and hard.

"Uhh, It's kissing my womb!" She manages to get out into between moans and wraps her legs around my waist, knowing I could go deeper, I get closer to her crashing my lips with hers and push against her womb entrance. She let's out a loud scream of pleasure as I get through.

"Ugh, it feel's like you're poking my stomach!" She moans and claws at my back as I start to fuck her hard and fast. Her legs buckle at each thrust as her boobs bounced along. I couldn't help but capture one of her nipples in my mouth and start sucking on it with I massage the other one.

Her moans get louder and her hips start moving in sync with my thrust, I start to lightly bite the nipple gnawing on them.

"Mmm, d-don't bite on it! You know," She cuts herself off by her moans as I tug on her nipples lightly biting them and pinching the other one. Letting go of her nipple, I flipped us over so she was riding my cowboy style and I hold her hips slamming them against mine

"My stomach feels like it's in a knot! I'm going to cum!" She yells and as I was getting close to the edge.

"Uhh, Esdeath! I'm so close!" I moan and met her thrust with my own and as we started to go faster, her tongue sticks out in pleasure and she throws her head back. With the final thrust we moaned each others names louder then we preferred as a blast of white light covers the entire bathroom.

As the white light dies down, Esdeath crashes on top of me breathing heavily and sweating, just like me. She lift's her head up and gives me a passionate kiss which I return. We soon break the kiss and she rest her head on my chest.

"We, really should do that more often.." She pants and I only nod in agreement as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close and she smiles and closes her eyes.

I let out a deep breath noticing I could see my own breath, I lift my head up slightly to see the entire bathroom was frozen solid. The floors turned into thin ice you can skate on and the water it self was turned into stalactites.

"So that was that light was for.." I mumble and stand up carrying a sleeping Esdeath to her bed in her bath rope. I brush a hair away from her face and kiss her forehead as I snap my fingers and I am in my beach gear and get bathroom was normal. I tuck her into her covers and left a note saying I was going into the bioenviorment room with the rest.

Finally making my way into the bioenviorment room, the artificial heat from the sun hits me like a sledge hammer. The heat seemed unbearable in regular clothes, but perfect beach weather. I use my hand to make a shadow for my eyes and take a look around to see everyone was having a blast.

Some girls took this opportunity to work on their tan soaking up the sun on the beach, the athletic type girlfriends decided to play volley ball or go for a swim. Yet, there are always the girls who stay under an umbrella and read a book.

I let out a sigh knowing there is no way to convince them into actually trying to be productive, instead I sneaked my way towards a secluded area of the beach where only I knew about, after pushing some branches away, there it was.

My secret place was a private beach. A beach chair sat under an umbrella with a cooler sat next to the chair, a pair of twin speakers sat with an aux cord running out the back laying in the chair. Where the chair sat had a beautiful view of the ocean.

I take a deep breath and walked over to the seat and pulled out my phone and plugged it into the speakers and press the random button on my playlist. _These Walls_ by Kendrick Lamar started playing as I closed my eyes and nod my head to the beat finally getting to relax. I started to think to myself getting lost in my thoughts

 _Man, even though I will never complain about having all these beautiful ladies in the ship, it does get tough to get some private time for myself. I'm so glad I came up with this private beach. But why do I have this bad feeling that someone is going to find out..._

" **LATRELL!** "

As I hear my name get screamed out, I fly out my chair face planting into the sand. Laughter follows as I slowly lift my head up letting sand fall out of my mouth to see Shinozaki also known as Lisbeth, I call her Lisbeth though because I like the name. I stand up spitting out the rest of the sand and rubbing the sand out of my hair.

"Oh, hey Lisbeth. What's up?" I ask shaking the last bit of sand out my head and I look down admiring her bikini but she snaps her fingers to get my attention as she rest her hands on her hips.

"LaTrell, we haven't got to spend any time together!" She whines and pouts at me. I let out a chuckle and rub the back of my head.

"Sorry Lisbeth, I've been busy you know.." I try to explain but cut off as she glares at me pointing a death finger at me making me slightly jump and hold my hands up defensively.

" **BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH ALL THE OTHER GIRLS AROUND HERE!** " She yells and I try to calm her down before more people find out about my private beach. She crosses her arms and turns her back to me. I let out a sigh and my ears perk up as _NaNa_ by Trey Songz starts to play and I get a devilish grin on my face.

I wrap my arms around her waist giving her a hug from behind pulling her close and start whispering in her ear.

"Oh nana, look what you started. Oh nana, why you gotta act so naughty." I kiss the top part of her ear and start making my way down as she starts to shiver at the light kisses.

"Nngh.. s-stop! I'm still mad at you!" She mumbles and I lift my head up back to her ear.

"But isn't this the problem? Not paying you any attention? Let me make it up right now." I whisper seductively and she quietly moans at the thought.

"B-but the others are close by..." She starts to blush. I let out a chuckle and snap my fingers and instantly we are in Lisbeth apartment. She has a nice taste in decoration as all types of swords, maces, and battle axes, hang around the living room.

"You made all of these by yourself?" I ask and she nods proudly.

"Yep, all thanks to the black smith shop you made for me!" She kisses my cheek which leaves a smile on my face. Then I remember the reason we teleported here in the first place.

"Hey Liz, mind showing me your room?" I ask and she blushes but holds my hand and drags me to her room. Once there, she had a pink heart shaped bed.

"Hmm, that's interesting choice in a bed Liz." I said and she lightly hits me.

"Shut up! I like it and that's all that matters!" I let out a laugh and sit on the edge of the bed smirking up at her. She smiles and sits on my lap wrapping one arm around my neck and the other on my head playing with my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean up for a kiss, she slightly blushes but leans into the kiss. As our lips connected, she lays both her arms on my shoulders. She breaks the kiss as it was just getting good and pushes me on my back still sitting on me.

"So, you broke the kiss because?" I ask raising an eyebrow and a slight blush spreads across her face.

"You know, you blush a lot right?" I ask before she could get anything out and she hits me again.

"That's because you always embarrass me!" She whines and lays next to me on the bed cuddling me. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close closing my eyes and enjoying this moment.

"Well, don't I always embarrass everyone here? You're not the only one love." I mumble and she scoots closer and lays her head in the gap of my neck.

"I know..." She mumbles causing me to laugh a little bit, she lifts her head up to give me a questioning look.

"Sorry, I'm sensitive around my neck." I chuckle and she gives me a heart filled smile and lays her head back down in my neck. As minutes or even hours passes by with just me and her enjoying our small talk and the warmth's of each other bodies.

"LaTrell?" Lisbeth ask causing me to wake up from dozing off, I stir a little and let out a yawn.

"Yeah, what's up?" I mumble getting comfortable and she lightly kisses my neck.

"I'm still mad at you for not spending enough time with me but you staying here with me slightly made up for it. I think you deserve an award." She whispers and starts to pull down my swim trunks before I grabbed her hand.

"Lisbeth, you don't have to do this." I say and she kisses me on the lips to shut me up.

"Just accept the offer love." She continues to whisper, for what reason I don't know because everyone has an apartment like room and the walls are sound proof from prying ears. Maybe she was trying to be seductive, if she was.. it's working pretty damn well.

As she finally gets my swimming trunks down far enough for my erection to spring free and hit her bare thigh as she was still in her bathing suit. She starts to kiss me on my neck again as she starts to stroke my boner using her thumb to rub the tip then getting a tight grip at the base and slowly starts to jerk me off.

A moan escapes from my lips as I start to thrust in rhythm with her strokes. She blushes and starts to suck on my neck giving me hickeys.

"Nngh, you're enjoying this aren't you?" I mumble and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess, it's making you pretty happy isn't it?" She smirks and starts getting a tighter grip on my dick which makes me slightly gasp.

"Okay, two can play at that game." I mumble and reach inside her bottom piece of her bikini and rub my finger against her core and she slightly jumps at the sudden action which causes me to grin and before she could ask I start to finger her using my middle and ring finger.

"Ah! W-what are.." She is cut off by her own moans as I start to finger her harder making her slightly lay on her back and spread her legs out to give me full access.

"Oh, now you're really enjoying this." I chuckle and she squeezes my dick harder making me hitch my breath as instead of a comfortable tight grip, she has a death grip.

"Ow! Ow! Not so tight!" I whine, "Nobody likes a smart-ass!" She says glaring and squeezes harder making me yelp.

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry!" I apologize as she lightens up her grip and goes back to stroking my cock faster, I go back to fingering her going faster as she does. She leans up against my ear and starts to moan my name.

"Mmm, p-please g-go faster!" She barley gets out and I let a smirk spread across my face as I start moving my fingers side to side fast enough for my hand to be like a vibrator.

"AH!" Lisbeth screams in pleasure at the sudden sensation as I move my fingers in and out of her as a deep as my fingers could go and she pumps my cock with as much strength she could muster up.

"I'm so close! J-just.. l-little m-m-more LaTrell!" She moans out as I was getting close the edge as well, I look down at her to see she has her tongue out and she is panting rapidly. I use my free hand to lift her chin up and smash my lips with her and give her a passionate kiss which she returns.

Feeling like I was going to explode, I thrust my fingers deep inside her one last time hitting something that made her scream out in pleasure as she starting cumming on my hand. Her walls squeezed my fingers which was enough to trigger my climax as I cummed on her hand.

As our climax die downed, we both are sweating and breathing heavily in each others arms. As I got my breathing under control, I got up and walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel I saw on the floor and wiped myself clean then handed her the towel as she did the same and threw the towel into a hamper.

I crawl back in bed with her wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulders closing my eyes feeling exhausted.

"That... was fun." I mumble and she replies with a simple smile and kisses me on my forehead.

"Let this be another reason why we should hang out more." She replied tiredly and let's out a yawn. I start to chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"You're already tired and we haven't even gotten to do anything really worth being tired for." I mumble and pull her closer starting to drift off to sleep.

"Shut up...Baka..." She mumbles and falls asleep with me soon falling asleep with her.

Starting to wake up, I feel Liz trying to wiggle her way out of my grasp until I let out a loud groan and pull her closer to me and she lets out a chuckle.

"Let me go! I have to change out of my bikini!" She begs lightly hitting my chest and I kept my eyes closed.

"But your so warm and soft. I don't think I can't survive without you warm body, also mini me likes it when you're in that swim wear." I say as I felt my boner poking her thigh. I open my eyes slight to see Lisbeth start to blush and pushes harder against my chest.

"Come on, I just want to wear my leggings and tank top!" She whines and I roll my eyes before letting her go. She makes her way to the closet and changes into her normal underwear then into her leggings and a pink tank top.

"There you've changed now come back to bed with me!" I pout and she flicks me on my forehead.

"No! We've already slept through the morning and it's two in the afternoon!" She goes on holding my hands and making me setup. I let out a yawn and rub my eyes with a little smile crossing my face.

"I know right? Isn't it great?" I mumble and she shakes her head. I let out a chuckle and snap my fingers getting back into my civilian attire and hoping out of bed stretching.

She rolls her eyes and walks back over to her closet bending over to pick up her bikini and her leggings makes her butt pop out and my wake up wood gets rock hard. I make my way over to her and give her a hug from behind as she straightens up her posture as she starts to blush.

"W-Were you staring at my butt when I was bending over?" She ask and I pull her closer and the outline of my boner was pressed against her butt.

"Hmm does that answer your question." I whisper into her ear and she bites her lip. Lightly pushing her against the wall so her back still faces me, I start to kiss on her neck while my hands travel down and massage her butt.

A slight moan comes out before she squirms and tries to get lose from my grip.

"LaTrell, w-we don't have t-time!" She moans out as I start to unzip my shorts and let my boner spring free from my boxer briefs. I pull down her leggings down to her knee caps and move her panties to the side as I start to finger her feeling a memorable wetness.

"Mmm, that's why they're called quickies!" I whisper as I pull my fingers out and rub my dick against her pussy to get a satisfied moan from her. With a smirk I shove my cock as deep as it could go feeling of her walls spread out and at the same time hug my cock.

"Ngh, just as tight as last time!" I moan and wasted no time as I started to thrust hard and fast into her using one hand to wrap it around her waist pulling her closer and the other to reach under her shirt and under her bra to start squeezing her boob while lightly pinching her nip.

"Ah! Wai...Wait! Wait a minute! So suddenly!" She moans out as my thrust started to get harder and her ass started to ripple each time I would slam my cock back in her.

She closes her eyes and bites her lips tightly as this continues with me slightly panting and a moan escaping my mouth every now and then. "You're too rough..!" She moans out as her eyes open slightly and her tongue hangs out her mouth. A slight trail of spit runs down her chin as she reaches behind her wrapping an arm around my neck pulling our faces closer to one another as we start breathing the same air.

"La-LaTrell, I h-hope you plan on making this u-HA!-UP!" She gets out as I was getting very close to my limit I straighten my posture and hold both sides of her hip closing my eyes as I slammed harder.

"Uhh- Can't h-hold back any longer! I'm c-cumming!" I yell and with a final thrust I released a wave of cum inside of Lisbeth as we both moaned out in pleasure. Her legs start to buckle as she hits an orgasm state and barley can hold herself up.

As we both breathed heavily, I leaned over planting a kiss on her lips as she returns the kiss. Once the kiss was broken, she has a blush across her face with a faint smile. I return the smile and help her get cleaned up and dressed as she did the same to me.

"Like I said earlier," She says and punches me on the jaw making me stumble back and sit on the bed.

"Ow!" I whined and rubbed my jaw feeling a tooth loose, but quickly healing itself back in place.

"I hope you plan on making it up for that quickie!" She slightly yells and I can't help but smile at her cuteness.

"I promise!" I say and stand up giving her one final kiss as she stands by an open door.

"Tomorrow! Be ready!" I say walking out the apartment and down the hall.

"Oh by the way!" She says before I get to far making me spin my head around.

"Akame says she's waiting for you in the dojo! I try to tell you but you just have to have your quickie!" She yells and my eyes go wide as I completely forgot about the promises I made. I make two clones of myself, one wearing a black tuxedo with a white color dress shirt and a shiny black tie that made it look like stars was on the tie itself. Other me was wearing a simply t-shirt with basketball shorts and I was wearing a pair of training sweat pants with no shirt. We each run off in a different direction all turning around and waving to Lisbeth

"Thanks Liz!" We all yell as each of us ran towards our different objectives.

"Akame! I'm so sorry! I lost track of the time and forgive me please!" I say as I was on the ground bowing down. I may be an all powerful being but that doesn't mean she still isn't a great assassin! Sure I may be immortal but I can still feel pain!

"It's okay."

"Please Akame, you don't have to yell! Just take your... wait, what?" I ask standing back a bit preparing for the worst but she just shrugs her shoulders pulling out Masurame out of its case as she gets into her fighting stance.

"I said it's okay, now please pull out your sword." She says simply with a blank stare. Oh, well Akame wasn't the type to be angered easily... so I shouldn't be as surprised...

Opening a portal to the weapons storage I grabbed Shadow Saber and withdrew it from its case as the light reflected off the wolfs eye. Getting into my battle stance, we stand there silently watching each others move. As if we mentally spoke, we both charged towards each other. Sparks flew as our swords clashed together.

Akame was a great at swordsmanship being trained to be an assassin since she was a kid but I say I was a bit better. Yet, Akame is still a force to be reckoned with.

 **[At the same time but somewhere else]**

Knocking on the door, I turn around quickly checking every last detail about myself. Breath? Minty. Clothes? Clean. Flowers? Violets. Money? Don't need it since I can just make everything appear with the snap of my fingers!

I hear somebody clear their throat from behind me as I turn around only to have my breath taken away. Starting from the bottom, she wore a long dark purple dress with little glitter covering it as the dress hugged all of her natural curves. A slight cut was around the leg area of her dress showing off her dark-skin leg. Her face had the right amount of makeup on. Not to little or not to much, she was absolutely perfect.

"Hey, are you going to just stand there like a complete idiot or say something about my dress?" Amanda says with a cocky smirk.

Feeling my jaw drop, I quickly regain my composure and shake my head out of the clouds.

"You look...wow." I say and she actually blushes! It's pretty hard to make a girl like her who is basically as tough as nails to blush. I hand her the flower and she thankfully accept them with a smile and takes a deep breath of their scent.

"Mmm, I'm glad you remember my favorite flowers." She says with a seductive smile to get me to let out a nervous chuckle. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and holds my hand leading me inside.

"Sit down for a minute while I go put these in a vase." She says and I nod taking a seat on the couch as she ran into the kitchen. Patiently waiting, I look around the place to see her place kinda look like it did when we stayed at Providence.

Glancing over, I picked up a photo that instantly put a smile on my face. It was the last picture we took as Providence agents, Rex, Amanda, Bobo, Holiday, Agent Six, Micheal and I all clinked our glasses together celebrating the day all nanites were eradicated from earth.

Those were the good old days. As I enjoy the memories, Amanda leaned against the wall separating the living room and the kitchen. A small smile spread across her face.

"Do you remember that day you had one too many to drink and you started to feel me up in front of everyone saying 'Amanda has bigger boobs then Holiday!' Even after I smashed you into the ground I couldn't help but laugh." She says covering her mouth chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I believe you smashed me through three floors that day..." I say scratching my head. Feeling bold I grab one of Amanda boobs and get a good feel for it.

"But it's pretty true, you do have bigger boo-" Before I could finish my sentence Amanda arm turns into a large mechanical fist as she had her eyes closed in frustration.

"This is gonna hurt..." I mumble as I take a big gulp of spit.

 **[Outside Amanda Apartment]**

Ava Alaya and Leone walk down the hallway. Sweat drops from their bodies as they had an intense training sessions both having some what similar powers, they made great training buddies.

"Whew! You really kicked my butt today Ava, where did you learn that move. The one where you faked out at sweeping my legs only to quickly jump up and upper cut me!" Leone says getting an excited look on her face while Ava just smile.

"Well, I learned it from my last job as an agent of shield. They teach you many things to being a great superhero." She say using a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Wowww, that sounds awesome!" Leone says and before Ava could respond a loud crashing sound is herd as derbies and smoke covered a pretty big part of the hallway.

Leone and Ava coughed out and rapidly shake their hands to get the smoke away.

"What happened?" Ava ask as the smoke and derbies cleared up only to see me collapsed and leaning against the wall as my face was bruised and my tuxedo was completely ruin having a big hole in the middle of it showing off a bit of my chest.

"Holy crap! LaTrell, what happened?" Leone ask as she rushes over kneeling next to me.

"Arandom jsut bweatwed mi swilly." I barley manage to get out as my lips were so swollen I barley could talk.

"What did he say?" Ava ask facing Leone to which she only shrug her shoulders.

"He said, 'Amanda just beated me silly." Amanda says walking out of the hole she punched me through. I let out a smile and barley hold my arm up giving a thumbs up implying that's exactly what I said before collapsing back against the wall.

"Damn girl, you beat him into the next life." Ava says and Leone just chuckles.

"He crossed the line again didn't he." Leone says standing up and facing Amanda.

"He grabbed my boob before we could even start our date!" She says frustrated. Ava stands up shaking her head. "That's LaTrell inner pervert showing again." Ava says and I cough a bit.

"It..was.. worth... it!" I mange to get out as my injuries started to heal and all the bruises on my face went down and all my teeth that were missing was replace with new adult teeth.

"Hey, why don't you keep it in you pants until the dates over." Leone says as I stood up brushing myself off as the suit sowed itself back into peek condition.

"It was just a force of habit alright? Anyways come on Amanda we have a date to get going on." I say patting my hair to get the derbies out.

"What about my wall?" She yells out motioning to the wall. I lift an eyebrow and let out a sigh.

"Can't we fix it later! We are far behind schedule already!" I whine and Amanda glares. Letting out a sigh, I snap my finger instantly fixing the wall and the hallway was cleaned of derbies.

"There, happy?" I say and she gets a smile on her face before skipping off.

"Yes, now let's go." She says like none of this ever happened, behind me I hear muffled snickering.

"And what are you two laughing about?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"An all powerful god like being and he is being whipped into going on a date." Ava says and they start breaking out in laughter.

"HEY! For your information, I am the captain wait nope. I am the King of this ship! I do as I please and I will never be whipped!" As I spoke, a image of me wearing a kings crown and royal cape appeared while riding a golden tiger.

Leone and Ava get a disappointing look on their face as a sweat dropped from both their foreheads.

" **LATRELL!** I'm getting impatient!" I hear Amanda yell from down the hall and before anyone could react nothing but smoke is where I use to stand as I dashed the hall in fear for my life.

"Pfft, some King?" Leone says and Ava laughs as they continue to walk back to their respective apartments.

 **[Play The Best of Mozart - Violin Sonatas by Mozart]**

As me and Amanda walked into the very huge restaurant, we are greeted by several man in butlers taking our coats as they showed us to our table, there are many people dressed in very expensive clothing. The walls were painted a pearl white and the ceiling was held up by pillars that you would see in front of an official government building or an ancient Greek building. The stage was in the far back where a shiny black piano sat beside a complete orchestra of violinist. They played with such elegance as the synced perfectly with pianist. In front of said stage was a dance floor filled with people enjoying the music and dancing in step with the beat.

Huh, if Death the Kid was here, he would probably be drooling of how perfectly symmetrical everything is. Anyways, the curtains were white and had a gold trim and pattern on them which made the stand out. As we finally reached out table close to the center of it all, Amanda couldn't help but be amazed at how fancy this place was.

"Woww, this place is so fancy! Where did you find this place?" Amanda ask as we are seated at a two person table. Me being a gentleman, I pulled out her seat which she can't help but smirk.

"Points for being a gentleman. You lost points earlier for taking so long." She says and I scratch my head.

"Wait, there's points involved?" I ask and she simply nodded. "What for? Why in the world are you keeping score of my actions?" I ask taking my seat across from her and she gets a smug smile on her face.

"Well to see if you'll be getting any tonight... well at least from me." She says licking her lips. I felt heat rise up all around my body just from the mere thought of Amanda bare naked.

I tug at my collar get a nervous chuckle out. "You don't say huh?" I managed to get out and she grins at me. As we continued our little chat, the waiter comes to the table. He was dressed in a nice black tail coat with a shiny sliver vest and a white button up shirt.

"Ahem, welcome madam and sir. Thank you for dining in with us tonight. I'll be your waiter for the night, my name is Alfred J. Pennyworth. May I take your order?" Alfred said and yes, he did very much look like Alfred from _'Batman The Animated Series'._

"As helpful as you always are Alfred, what would the lady like tonight?" I ask resting my head on the back of my hands interested in what she will pick to eat tonight.

"I'll have the Lamb Chops with Balsamic Reduction." She says and hands Alfred the menu with a smile. Heck, she even surprised me with what she order, I thought she would order a regular cheeseburger, that all she seems to eat on the ship.

"And what will you have sir?" Alfred ask and I handed him the menu. He raises his eyebrow a bit but I've been here plenty of times before. I already know what my heart desire.

"I will have the Chicken Alfredo. Extra everything please." I say and he nods his head.

"Excellent choices both of you, and may I apologize ahead of time, but these order may take some time to prepare to your satisfying. Please do dine on some bread while you wait." Alfred says and snaps his fingers and another waiter comes to our table with a cart full of bread basket.

"What will the couple enjoy tonight? We have Calzone, Chapati, Colomba Di Pasqua, Cottage Bread, Croissant..." Alfred goes on with all these different types of bread, soon enough I raise my hand to stop him from talking and as a well respected man, (not to mention the owner) he shuts up and quietly waits for me to speak.

"Alfred, we'll just have the butter rolls?" I question looking over at Amanda and she nods her head a yes.

"Yes, butter rolls, please." I say and Alfred nods his and presses a button on the cart and a tablet appears. He punches in a few keys and soon enough, he walks to the other side of the cart and opens it to pull out a freshly baked basket of buttered rolls that smelled like heaven.

"Here you are madam and sir. You order will be ready in exactly thirty three minutes." And with that, he bows slightly and disappears into the kitchen.

"Well, that was five star worthy service." Amanda says with a chuckle and I laugh with her.

"Yeah, these guys live to please, its kinda there job. This is also the reason why I wanted to bring you here. Remember last time we went out to an average place?"

"Hey it wasn't completely my fault! That waitress was flirting with you and she on 'purpose' messed up my order then when she got it right, she spitted in it! In front of my face! Who the fuck does that?" Amanda says and I shake my head.

"I understand you beating the living crap out of her... but why did you had to go berserk and on the rest of the staff.. you put five people in the hospital that night! If not worse!" I say laughing a little bit when I remembered a guy screaming my legs. I don't know why but I found that hilarious... The multiverse has given me a dark sense of humor.

"Awe, babe. You know I can go a little over board sometimes. Let's stop talking about the past, tonight is just about me and you remember?" She says with a smile. I let out a sigh and nod my head.

"Okay Amanda. What do you want to talk about?" I say holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles. For a solid twenty minutes she goes on about her day in the ship, we also talk a bit about Providence and wonder how its been doing since we left.

"Here you are sir and madam. One serving of Lamb Chops with Balsamic Reduction, and Chicken Alfredo with extra everything. May I ask what type of wine would you two enjoy?" Alfred ask and I look through the menu to see a series of wines.

"Ummm, we'll just have red wine please." I say and in a instant, a bucket full of ice is lightly slammed onto the table and sitting in said bucket was a bottle of red wine with two skinny glasses.

"There we are. Please enjoy." Alfred says and grabs the wine with a cork screw in hand. Swiftly, he unscrewed the bottle and pour us each a half full glass of the wine. Once done, he placed the bottle back into the bucket of ice and left us to our meal.

Before I could get a word out, the lights dem down and candles were at every table.

"Wow, this place is really romantic." Amanda says. As I have say before, Amanda was more of a girl who like to burn down stuff one minute but then wants to go buy a pretty dress with matching shoes the next. So her saying this kind of stuff is throwing me off a bit.

"Yeah, it took awhile but I figured you would enjoy this place." I say and she grins at me but raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh really? Name my favorite color then since you know me so well." She says with a cocky smirk and I give one back placing down my fork and wiping my mouth.

"Violet. That's too easy, give me a harder question." I say using a tooth pick to pick at my teeth.

"Which weapon would I use in the zombie apocalypse, sword or gun?" She says and I just chuckle.

"That's a trick question, you would just use your powers to make both." She glares at me and gets a devilish smile, this question could be troublesome.

"Okay, here's a good one. **Describe me.** " She says slowly enough for me to understand. Wow, this one will be a little tough.

"Hmmm, Your name is Amanda. You came from the Generator Rex universe where some how, you were granted the same naniate abilities as Rex. You teamed up with Providence and become a back up agent hiding in the shadows making sure Rex and I don't go rouge. But apparently you went a bit rouge yourself and teamed up with Rex and I to go on many daring adventures. Where am I going with this? Amanda, to describe you. You are dauntless, you are brave, you are selfless, you are simply amazing." I say with a cheeky smile and she returns it.

"Lucky answer." She says and we share a laugh as we clink our glasses together and continue to eat and chat for a bit.

 **[One Hour Later]**

"Whew! That meal sure was satisfying!" I say as we walk back to her apartment with one of my hands behind my head and the other holding her hand.

"It sure was, I should get you to take me out on more fancy dates more often." She says with a chuckle and I tug at my collar.

"Umm sure, maybe instead we can go to a In-N-out burger joint and go play some paint ball and go karting." I suggest and she ponders on the thought.

"Hmm or that too." We share a laugh as we stop in front of her apartment door.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." She says and before I could say anything in response, she cups my cheeks and pulls me down to give me a passionate kiss. I happily return the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

Soon enough she jumps up wrapping her legs around my waist making me stand up straight and pinning her against the wall and slipping my tongue into her mouth as both tongues fight for dominance, but sure enough I get the upper hand.

Breaking the kiss, I rest my forehead against hers as we both inhale and exhale the same air.

"So shall we finish this in your apartment?" I question and she nods her head giving me a quick kiss before getting down to unlock her door and drag me inside.

 **[In Astrea room]**

"Astrea! I'm going to cum soon!" I say partly out of breath as I continue to thrust faster and harder into Astrea as she moans and wraps her legs around me pulling me closer.

"It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" She yells and at the same time, we yell out each other names and me filling her up with my semen.

"There's..so much." She says partly out of breath as I pull out of her with a grin.

"It couldn't be help, we haven't done it like that since you first came aboard the ship." I say and before she could respond,

"Y-You guys... What are you doing...?" As a voice fills the room, we turn both our heads to see a irritated and blushing Nymph standing at the bedroom door.

"GEH! NYMPH!"  
"N-NYMPH-SENPAI!" We say in shock as we have been caught in the act and before I could explain Astrea points towards me.

"T-This isn't what you think! This beast forcibly...!" She tries to blame me and yell at her.

"WHA! You were just moaning in pleasure a while ago!" I say and Nymph mumbles something I thought I never hear her say. Me or Astrea didn't expect this.

"I knew it. It's better to have bigger breasts..." She says slightly shaking and me and Astrea get confused looks on our face.

"For a long time now... I've always been waiting to do it with you." She says as she starts to undress in front of us.

"Nymph, umm... You really want to do it with me?" I question and she nods her head.

"If it's you LaTrell, then It's okay.." She says and lays on her back as I get rock hard again and give her a deep kiss as I plunge myself into her.

"Damn Nymph! You're soo tight! It feels soo good!" I say as I trust hard and fast into her as she moans loudly.

"A...Amazing!" She says and I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up letting her sit facing me while I'm still in her. Placing one hand on her ass and the other on her waist, I start moving her up and down on my dick and lightly suck on her nipple.

"AH... Your dick is... scrubbing my insides! So big!" She moans in pleasure and soon enough Astrea gets impatient.

"GEEZ! You two are just enjoying yourselves! No fair!" She complains and I let out a sigh and reach down with my other hand and spread Nymph cheeks revealing her third hole.

"Well, you can play with her sweet spot!" I say and Astrea gets a grin on her face while Nymph tries to denied the idea.

"I want to be inside Nymph-Senpai too!" She says and pulls out one of the card she uses to grant wishes and makes a dildo strap and stood behind Nymph.

"Okay, I'm gonna put it in!" She says after she finished looping up the dildo and soon enough thrusts inside her.

"AH! D-Delta.. I'll get you back for this!" Nymph threatens and Astrea gets a smug smile on her face.

"I'm stupid so I won't remember any of this!" She says moaning as we both started to thrust harder and faster into Nymph while she moans the loudest.

"Nymph-Senpai asshole is too good!" Astrea moans and Nymph let's out a squeal.

"HAA..! You two are too rough! I feel strange!" Nymph moans and Astrea and I start to reach our limit.

"Nymph.. I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Nymph-Senpai.. I'm gonna cum too!"

" **HAA!** " We all yell out as this is probably the hardest I had cummed all day and Nymph throws her head back and sticks out her tongue.

"There's so much cum.." She moans and lays on top of me as we both catch our breaths and soon enough Astrea lays next to my wrapping her arm around me.

"That, was pretty fun! We should do it more often!" Astrea says closing her eyes and Nymph lightly hits her, probably too worn out to deal any real damage.

"Shut.. up Delta." She says and Astrea just chuckles. I look over at Astrea clock to see it was 11:39 at night. Today has been one interesting day.

'Let's see what the rest of brings.' I think to myself as I started to drift off too sleep until I hear a loud crash and before I could react, Astrea door comes crashing down and on the other side of it was an angry Veronica and Amy still handcuffed together both have fire in their eyes.

"Umm, hello ladies! How can I be of service today?" I question already knowing my fate.

"So, we learned how to work together now. Now, we're going to kick your ass!" Knowing both of them have super strength I pull my shorts up and clear my throat.

"Holy shit, is that Johnny Depp?!" I yell and both being girls, they fall for it enough for me to make a dash out the room.

" **DAMMIT LATRELL!** " They yell as they start chasing me through the halls. All I could think to myself is, 'This is just a great way to end a Monday.'

 **Morgan Freeman:** It could be worse.

As soon as he says that. And I mean as soon as he says that, Esdeath comes running down the hallway as well.

"Oh LaTrell! It's time for our role playing over servant and master!"

" **FUCK MY LIFE!** "

 **YESSS! FINALLY! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**  
 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter as I enjoyed writing it even though it took a hell of a long time to actually finish it!**

 **But I'm proud of the chapter and can't wait to write some more for you guys!**

 **Leave a review of what you guys thought of the chapter, who do you want to see more of, did you guys enjoy the adult scences. Let me know so I can make to story better for you guys!**

 **Be sure to hit that favorite and follow button if you guys enjoyed it that much!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
